When the Rain Comes
by Infinities Lover
Summary: I can't stop the rain from falling down on you again  I can't stop the rain but I will hold you till it goes away...


Seirei: Hai! I was listening to this song the other day and i thought fo an idea for a NaLu fic so this is it! I think it's kinda sucky. Sorry if it is! But please read and review!

Disclaimer(s):

No I don't own Fairy Tail, Rave Master(Which I started reading yesterday) or Hiro Mashima...I wish I owned Plue though...*sigh*

Song: When the Rain Comes by Third Day Don't own it either!

* * *

><p><em>When the rain comes it seems that everyone has gone away<em>

"Luce!"

_When the night falls you wonder if you shouldn't find someplace_

"Luce, come on! Stop running!" he was starting to pant now.

_To run and hide...escape the pain_

Rain...It was pouring down on her as she ran. Her hair was soaked and yet she didn't stop. He was chasing her and yet she didn't stop. To run. To hide. Escape the pain. That's what she wanted.

Didn't he realize what he did to her?

_But hidings such a lonely thing to do_

She wanted to hide. She loved him but it hurt. _He_ hurt her. She loved him but he hurt her. Even if it was unconciously done.

She was about to tell him. Get rid of the torture she made herself endure. But he said nothing would change between them. Their friendship would stay the same way forever. Never changing.

Then he left. And went to_ her_.

Later, she'd gotten to her house and there he was. As if everything was normal. She told him to leave. He asked her why. It was raining. And this was the closest place to go.

She told him to leave. She then started yelling. He started yelling. Her at him. Him at her.

Suddenly, it broke. She gasped and turned around, fleeing her house. It hurt to much. To much.

_I can't stop the rain from falling down on you again_

Her foot slipped, causing her to fall onto the ground. She was even more soaked then before.

Then she felt them. The arms that suddenly wrapped around her. Wrapped around her, bringing her closer to warmth. _His_ warmth.

He was soaked but still warm, just like always.

_I can't stop the rain...but I will hold you till it goes away_

She was trapped in his warm embrace. Her heart was lurching painfully. She loved him. And he didn't love her. That's what was hurting her now.

"Luce! You need to calm down! What's wrong?" he asked her softly in her ear, his hot breath making her shiver.

_When the rain comes you blame it on the things that you have done_

She heaved a giant sob, and clutched his wet shirt between her fists and sobbed into his chest.

She felt one of his arms move and his hand start to stroke her hair. "Ssh. Ssh...Luce, it's okay. Everything's okay." he murmered softly to her. He started rocking back and forth gently to calm her down.

Thepast came rushing back at her. The things she said to herself, the things she's thought about the him with _her_. It wracked another sob from her body.

She clutched the shirt tighter, and felt his arm tighten it's hold on her.

_When the storm fades you know that rain must fall on everyone_

"Sorry...so sorry..." she gasped out between sobs.

She felt him pull back a bit to look down at her. "Luce, what're you talking about? What are you sorry for?" he asked.

"E-everything..." she gasped, as she started hiccuping.

_So rest awhile...it'll be alright_

He sighed and pulled her closer.

_No one loves you like I do_

"Luce..." he whispered. She took in a deep breath. She was going to tell him. "Luce, I love you." he said. Her breath froze.

_I can't stop the rain from falling down on you again_

_I can't stop the rain...but I will hold you_

"Wha-what...?" her breath froze. N-natsu...loved her...?

"I didn't know how to tell you before." he sighed as he pushed his face into her soaked hair, taking a deep breath.

_But I can't stop the rain from falling down on you again_

_But I can't stop the rain...but I will hold you till it goes away..._

"Luce, I get it if you don't fe-" he started but she cut him off, by smashing her softer lips onto her harder ones.

She kissed him. She kissed him.

"I love you Natsu."

_When the rain comes..._

For a moment he was startled. His eyes opened from, their clossed bliss of holding her so close to him.

He then smiled.

"I'll hold you..."

_I will hold you..._


End file.
